


Small World

by vsilver



Category: Rescue bots - Fandom, Transformers Prime
Genre: One-Sided Attraction, Past Barricade/Bulkhead, Sparklings, before war, developing feelings, interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsilver/pseuds/vsilver
Summary: These are a collection of one shots all loosely connected centered around TFP Barricade. It is my character interpretation of him and some relationships. More one shots might be added. Chapter names will contain the relationship focused on. 2 more one shots in the works to add.
Relationships: Barricade/Bulkhead, Boulder/Barricade, Past Barricade/Bulkhead - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Barricade and Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Five scientists, an enforcer, and a sparkling o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o
> 
> I just wanted to write a scene with a table of squabbling scientists. Takes place before the Autobot and Decepticon war.

The bar was as busy as usual. Crowds shuffled in, wanting to see the new celebrity racer who was showing off their latest trophy. The lights were rosy and dim inside the establishment, the noise of glass clicking and hearty laughter filling the air. Everything was coated in a heavenly orange light and lively chatter from a mix of dozens of conversations going on at once that just made a bot feel right at home. Neon lights reflected against armor and shiny plating and the large windows showed the busy roads and airspace of the rest of the city. 

It was a grand view. 

The cheerful red and white barista welcomed every patron as they walked underneath the heavy tapestry right by the entrance and checked for any weapons by the massive bodyguard with drawings of organic life on his frame.

Barricade’s neon pink optics stood out as he pushed past the stools at the serving area. It was sea of helms, wheels and wings. In one arm he cradled a small bundle of a tiny blue frame sleeping against his warm chassis. He scanned the busy diner room until his optics locked with an arm waving him over. He grimaced before shoving past bulky shoulder padding and doorwings sticking out, noises of startled and annoyed patriots following him.

At one of the booths in the distant corner were some of Barricade’s new colleges. Specifically some new higher ups that invited him to a little social drinking before going out to do a job. The gray seeker was smaller than the rest of the group, but his serious face and piercing look gave him enough of a big presence. 

“Sit, sit,” said Starscream insistently as he grabbed the mech’s shoulder and forcibly sat him down besides him in the circle booth. Barricade growled but welcomed the plush seat. A menu was pushed towards his direction by a friendly and large shuttle mech in white. 

Skyfire smiled to him, his large servos holding a tiny drink as he tried to lean in and see whatever Barricade was holding. Good optic, thought the enforcer, but nosy. He hid the sparkling further in their little thermal blanket.

“We were just discussing the next event we were planning for the south district. Skyfire and I think we will need some security measures for the exhibits. We don’t need any more thieves grabbing at the display items and trying to vandalize our hard work.” 

Starscream took a lot of pride in his work in the scientific field ever since he’d been put in charge of the science department at one of the largest academies on Cybertron. As Chair President he took advantage of the freedom of getting to create a lot of new events to encourage other bots like himself to try out a new field of work. 

Enforcers like Barricade were usually hired to monitor high volume events. In charge of some of the most professional and strictest group of bots the gray mech and his group were in high demand. 

“We do not need enforcers, Starscream. We are fine with what the institution has normally done and have drones patrol,” Shockwave insisted. Besides him Wheeljack was talking to a host, asking about a special request for his drink to be extra fizzy. The host turned to Barricade.

“What would you be having?”

Barricade hadn’t even had a chance to look at the menu long enough. Starscream went ahead and ordered him the same drink he had. The host was about to leave, when Skyfire called their attention again.

“Wait, what about the little one?” He pointed at Barricade’s chassis. Starscream felt a tad annoyed at that, elbowing the large mech. 

“Quiet, he clearly wants us to ignore the sparkling he’s suffocating down there.”

Barricade rolled his optics.

“They serve some plain energon here,” Perceptor added, the final member of the group and sitting in between Shockwave and Skyfire. He looked so small in between such large bots.

“Is that what sparklings eat? I haven’t really read up on them. Never part of my research,” Wheeljack gave a big hearty laugh as if he’d made a joke. He looked to Shockwave for him to laugh as well. The purple mech rolled his single optic before hiding his embarrassed face behind his servo like he didn’t know the scientist. 

“Fine, whatever. Two cubes of filtered energon for the little bundle of joy,” Starscream announced as he shooed away their host. Their host gave a little nod before rolling away to get their refills and snacks. 

Starscream crossed his arms, a bit muffed they weren’t going to pay attention to his words. Everyone clearly wanted to focus more on Barricade’s new sparkling. 

“Since no one is going to listen to me we might as well bombard Barricade with all the questions we have. Had I known you were all so interested in protoforms I would have asked to meet at the Well of Allsparks!”

Skyfire tried to contain his laugh. “It’s not that, Starscream. It’s just, and forgive me for I have only known you briefly,” the mech said looking at the enforcer, “but Barricade carrying something so tiny and harmless strikes me as humorous.”

The rest of the table agreed exchanging nods and agreeing to varying degrees. 

“Well, you are usually at Prowl’s neck trying to usurp him in one way or another,” Starscream recalled as he knew everyone’s business, “what is with the sparkling? I never asked you about that story.”

“You never ask me about anything except how quickly I can shut something down,” huffed Barricade as he rose his arm carrying the sleeping bundle.

“Show us!” begged Wheeljack.

“It is delightful to know they are not all little hellraisers like Soundwave’s offspring,” commented Shockwave.

Barricade gave the mech a nasty look. No, nothing could compare to his own sparkling because his was the best, sweetest, most fascinating thing these bots optics would ever lay sight on. A bit full of pride he brought up his arm on the counter, where Chase and his little helm peaked out from the black blanket. 

Skyfire and Wheeljack audibly gasped. The rest of the bots there had their faces brighten up at the sight of such a tiny helm. Starscream stopped his sulking as his optics burned bright in curiosity as Barricade held a sharp claw over the blue helm. He pushed the blanket down a bit.

“His name is Chase. He’s three weeks old,” Barricade informed. 

It had been one hell of an ordeal where he believed he’d die stranded on an unknown planet bleeding to death. With his luck he’d found a little pod with the only survivor after a crash landing of a black market ship. Thinking about it always sent the mech’s processor back there, ready to die with red sand blowing over his energon drenched frame and the lonely fate he was going to meet had it not been for the crying of a newly onlined sparkling.

“He’s so adorable,” Wheeljack sighed as he wagged a finger to get the little blue’s attention.

Chase’s tiny round face was at peace, resting in the comfort of Barricade’s warm frame and the buzz of the mech’s spark that lulled him to sleep. He blinked up at the optics staring at him. 

“Look how tiny his fins are. He looks like a racer model,” Perceptor observed. “He’s going to be a fast mech when he upgrades.”

Skyfire’s helm rested on a servo as he was transfixed on the little bundle. “It must feel so rewarding to care for a new life. You chose to care and give for the rest of this sparkling’s life.”

“Sure let’s give him a trophy for it too,” grumbled Starscream.

The sparkling began to whine before his yellow optics onlined. It blinked before registering the familiar stern face of Barricade’s and then looking over to the new faces watching him. Chase felt a bit shy, turning away to press his little face into Barricade’s frame.

“It knows to be frightened of us,” Shockwave almost sounded happy about it. Wheeljack slapped the back of the purple mech’s helm. “Ow.”

“You are too much sometimes! The little fella just needs some data packets to download before they get a little more confident about the world around them.”

Their host rolled in with a plate in their claws. They began to put down the drinks and plates of snacks of rust sticks and jellies for the group. In front of Barricade a few extra drinks were set that Starscream didn’t remember requesting.

“Hey, we didn’t order these.”

“They’ve been paid for,” informed the drone. They pointed to a table on the other side of the bar. The group of scientists and Barricade all turned to look at another group of bots, all laughing and clicking glasses of high-grade. They noticed Barricade looking over and one of the green larger ones, almost as big as Skyfire winked at him and waved before returning to his friends whistling, elbowing and egging their friend on to go over there.

Perceptor and Wheeljack couldn’t help but burst out laughing. Shockwave’s antenna flicked, annoyed. Starscream and Barricade both stared back at the drinks.

“Seems some bots find the caregiver look a bit exciting,” snickered Wheeljack. Chase perked up at everyone’s laughter. He turned to squeak at Barricade, requesting some of the snacks on the table. The gray mech gave a little reassuring brush of Chase’s helm before reaching for a jelly for the sparkling to suck on.

“Oh please, the caregiver coding is a myth. I don’t believe that becoming one gives a bot a more alluring scent or appearance,” scoffed the seeker. “Ignore them Barricade.”

“My buddy recently became a carrier,” commented Wheeljack. “I personally think it makes a bot more appealing. Think about it, they are healthy enough to look after something so delicate and have the credits and affection for a sparkling. That covers finances, personality and health. Any bot would find someone like that irresistible.”

“Primus this meeting has derailed off the deep end,” Starscream sinked in his seat covering his face in shame. 

“Someone’s heading this way,” whispered Skyfire.

“Everyone play it cool,” said Starscream. “Nobody say anything top secret or stupid. Wheeljack I’m referring to you.”

Wheeljack laughed and as he looked over drink in hand he did a spit take. “Oh scrap, that’s Bulkhead!”

The large green mech from earlier stood in front of the table with a warm and inviting smile on his gray faceplate. Wheeljack and Starscream kicked Barricade’s leg. The gray mech growled being forced to return to the present and look up at the new face. His chassis puffed out, a bit pleased at the constructicon frame he was looking at.

“Sorry, me and the fellas were just kinda checking you, er, hope we weren’t bothering,” nervously smiled the green mech. “I’m Bulkhead by the way.”

Barricade stared blankly at Bulkhead’s blue optics. They seem too frightened to look him straight on. Starscream leaned in and whispered into Barricade’s audial.

“That’s a Wrecker. They’re some of the toughest Cybertronian groups out there.”

“Wrecker,” Barricade repeated. Chase meanwhile turned to look at the green mech. He liked the friendly face he saw and made a sequence of excited squeaks. That made Bulkhead visibly more comfortable. “I find that very appealing.”

“Oh! I, um, find you easy on the optics too.”

Shockwave scratched his helm. He wasn’t sure why the two mechs were making tense but heavy eye contact. He looked over at Wheeljack who was at the edge of his seat. Barricade got up, Chase safely in his blanket again eating his little snack.

“I wish to get to know you,” Barricade declared. 

“Oh wow your blunt,” Bulkhead was surprised but excited. Barricade leaned into the green mech and though he was much smaller the mystery behind the scary looking mech with a sparkling allured Bulkhead. He was happy he hadn’t displeased the mech.

“Starscream I will take your job offer,” Barricade said as he walked ahead of Bulkhead. The green mech looked at the group of scientists before back at the enforcer leading the way outside the bar. 

“I’ll message you the contract!” yelled Starscream after them. They could hear Bulkhead’s table of friends whoop and holler about him going to be lucky tonight. Shockwave asked Wheeljack what that meant. 

The stepped outside the bar and past the tapestry at the entrance. Outside in the darkness Barricade could still hear Bulkhead follow after him.

“Where are we going?” Bulkhead excitedly asked as he caught up to the gray mech. 

“My babysitter. Prowl owes me a favor. Then, your berth,” Barricade simply stated. “I will not have my sparkling hear us.”

Bulkhead felt his faceplate heat up. 

“O-okay!”

Barricade suddenly stopped and turned to the green mech.

“Let’s make one thing clear. You are a Wrecker. I can tell by simple observation you are strong and honest. I find that charming.”

Chase chirped.

“My young son finds you entertaining.”

“You wanna...be a couple?” bravely asked Bulkhead as he stood closer to the mech. 

The enforcer was almost half the wrecker’s size. So when Barricade grabbed the green mech’s shoulders, shoving him to the nearest wall it surprised Bulkhead. He hadn’t expected that strength from a speed frame.

“I will be moving in a month. Until then, you are mine.”


	2. Barricade and Bulkhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Takes place during TFP. Barricade and Bulkhead had been on and off one night stands through the centuries. Interfacing in this chapter.

Claws dragged across the dirt as Barricade dipped his helm back in utter ecstasy. His legs hung over Bulkhead's massive shoulders, bouncing with every movement the big mech made. Connecting them was the wet mess that was the gray and black Decepticon's valve, fluids spilling with every thrust of Bulkhead's engorged spike.

How they had ended up interfacing after a chase down the highway neither couldn't say. One moment they were exchanging blows to the helm, cursing and growling at one another, the next Barricade had his thighs spread and becoming Bulkhead for punishment in that deep and grainy voice that would make any bot shiver.

With every thrust Bulkhead pushed the enforcer's frame further into the ground at the angle he held him. His spike felt snug and heavenly in between the heated valve walls of the con. Barricade, for all his cold and detached act unraveled easily in Bulkhead's big and green servos. The enforcer had a thing for green plating and size, and he'd never admit but he did strut differently and flashed his lights often to entice the former Wrecker's curiosity.

His mouth hung open in between moaning Bulkhead's name and growling, demanding for the mech to go harder. Their lower torsos scrapped against one another, trading paint.

The union was ferocious and desperate. Barricade hadn't interfaced so long, it had been a while since he'd found a bot that checked out everything under his list of requirements for an interface. It wasn't an extensive list. The hardest item to check off being that he requires a green frame for it to be interesting. 

Something about how rare it was to find a Cybertronian with a color that didn't naturally occur on their world besides distant organic or poisonous planets got his engine purring. It presented a sense of rarity, danger and fascination. What was Primus thinking making some frames green? A bot in that color would stick out like a sore thumb on their world. 

And if it wasn't the paint job it was the lackluster personality. He liked his interfaces aggressive and passionate, whether that was driven by lust, hate, or desperation didn't matter.

Bulkhead groaned as the mech underneath him gripped one of his arms, digging purple claws into green kibble as Barricade overloaded hard with a shout.

The lubricant and friction of Bulkhead's spike created a noisy, wet pop of a sound with every push and pull. The squelching noise had Barricade humming in delight as the heat of his first overload traveled through his warm frame. He opened his optics to lazily look at Bulkhead's concentrating face.

"Tell me how much you hate me," growled Barricade. "How I deserve this."

"Shut your mouth," said Bulkhead through gritted denta. He did not care for the mech's taunting words. All that mattered was reaching his own overload.

Bulkhead pulled Barricade's frame higher for a better angle. He was able to hit the enforcer's valve even deeper. The contractions felt around his swollen spike and cry of Barricade's let Bulkhead know just how much better this angle was. The con's own spike went largely ignored, bouncing and rubbing against Bulkhead's frame every other thrust, transfluid leaking and dripping down on Barricade's torso almost over the edge from the overload from earlier.

Barricade's interface equipment was used to their owners preference of sizes of his partners, anyone larger than his own frame, and was a snug fit for Bulkhead's spike. The ridges and intricate bumps on it rubbed so nicely against the inside of Barricade's valve. The enforcer tightened his legs around the mech's green helm, pushing himself to meet the spike half way wanting another overload.

"I bet that other mech will find us any moment now," huffed Barricade. "What would he say?"

Bulkhead growled angrily, giving Barricade a nasty thrust causing the enforcer to moan loudly.

"Wheeljack will not find us," spat the mech.

Barricade laughed, trying to seem cruel despite getting fucked so loudly his biolights were at full brightness. His valve was like an overflowing fountain, lubricant squirting out with the now slow movements of Bulkhead. He whimpered, it felt lovingly excruciating. The enforcer grabbed Bulkhead's large spike, rubbing at it to build up even more heat.

He had noticed the playful and little moments Bulkhead and Wheeljack shared. They had an extensive history built on trust, danger and sacrifice throughout the war. But there was also another mech, the one Barricade had tried to refer to, instead of Wheeljack. The enforcer studied hundreds of files and reports for thousands of years. He knew there was someone who was probably occupying Bulkhead's processor even now as they are interfacing like starved beasts.

"Breakdown was following closely behind us," said Barricade. The name had Bulkhead stumble in his rhythm. "His red friend too. I hear them go at it so loudly and so long on the Nemisis. 'Oh Breakdown, harder, please!' He begs him."

Bulkhead's overload hit him hard. He dug his servos into the ground as he bowed over Barricade's frame. Transfluid filled up Barricade. He shouted as the big spike slid out of him pushed out by their mixed fluids and the contractions of Barricade's valve. The gray and black mech shoved his servos in himself, claws wet and rubbing at his soft, puffy entrance.

"N-no he wouldn't show up either." Uttered the Autobot. Barricade shoved him and got him on his back in one swift movement.

"Why don't you call him. Maybe he'll show up," panted the enforcer as he lined up his heated valve with Bulkhead's. The green mech let out a whimper as Barricade rubbed himself over the green mech. It was like a lewd and rough kiss of the messiest kind as Barricade rubbed his valve over Bulkhead's. Their spikes were squeezed in between their frames, rubbing and leaking transfluid.

Bulkhead grabbed on Barricade's hips as he felt the wave of lubricant pour out of his lower half. He whined as Barricade then sat over his spike, once again heating up.

"B-Breakdown," whispered Bulkhead as the enforcer began to ride him. Every bounce was hard, Barricade growling and saying incoherent things as the servos holding him tightened.

Barricade felt the spike in him pressurize, growing in girth as Bulkhead cried his rival's name over and over. The enforcer smiled, egging on Bulkhead.

"He absolutely wrecks that little doctor of his. I bet you'd love that were you he was inside of instead."

Bulkhead groaned, his legs shaking as he felt he was going to overload. A wandering servo of his went for his unattended valve, fat digits playing with the swollen entrance before dipping into the wet heat. It felt so good, he thought in his lust filled processor. He began to rub at the contracting walls inside as Barricade continued to bounce Oh so beautifully over his swelling spike again.

He pictured it was Breakdown instead, just like Barricade hoped since the beginning.

"Almost there," uttered Barricade as he leaned back with his arms for support. His hourglass shaped frame glinted with the moonlight. He felt so good as he conjured the false fantasy for the green mech. Bulkhead was more gentle now, slowly fucking into Barricade relishing every second of it.

"More B-Breakdown. Keep going," uttered Bulkhead as he closed his optics.

"He needs you. Youd be able to sate that thirst of his. Imagine to be adored and yearned for by that mech." Barricade could feel the transfluid begin to leak in him again. He dropped on Bulkhead harder. "Oh, Bulkhead, overload for me. I'd spike you so hard, I'd offline you for hours just like I do my little doctor. Please, Breakdown would beg, i need you!"

Bulkhead's optics shot open as he cried Breakdown's name in his hardest overload yet. Barricade moaned loudly as he sat still, feeling the Autobot's load fill him up. He had to get off the green mech's spike as a mix of liquid slid down his gray thighs. He sat over Bulkhead's valve, a set of claws cradling the slight bulge of his torso were he carried all of that hot transfluid.

In his daze Bulkhead pulled Barricade over to kiss him, but the enforcer shoved him away, instead choosing to clean his face as the cold expression overtook his hot face.

"No kissing, that is my policy," grumbled Barricade as he stood up proudly over his latest conquest. He admired the green mech and the wreck he was. The black and gray mech decided Bulkhead would be his new plaything while he worked here on Earth. He bent over to grab the exhausted green mech's face in between his claws.

"You are very entertaining. Lets do this again if Breakdown doesn't kill you in battle."

After a few bites of the exhausted green mech''s neck and wires for the drive back, it was time to meet up the other cons. Barricade transformed and drove off. He couldn't wait to tease Breakdown of the filmed interface session and to piss the blue mech off.


	3. Barricade and Boulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: While out planting some trees, Boulder encounters an injured Barricade on the run. Boulder you are too sweet for this world ( *´°`)

The last tree was being planted and Boulder couldn’t be more content. Of the thirty young trees he had brought with him at the camping site he was confident he could finish it in a few hours but it had taken him the entire day. The soil had still been wet thanks to the thunderstorm last night and made it a little difficult to dig. His servos were grimmy from the digging he did and his entire frame cacked in a thin layer of dirt and mud. It was satisfying work though so he didn’t mind.

While he walked around plating the trees he noticed a lot of broken branches, flowers that had been stepped on and damaged trees. The storm must’ve been very nasty in this part of Griffin Rock. He did his best to clear the debris and help the birds move their nests around.

Around him some local rabbits had been watching his progress, different wildlife observing the green Cybertronian. Boulder enjoyed his rescue work but it was lovely being in nature for as long as he was. It brought him a wave of peace and tranquility that could almost lull him to recharge. It was nothing like the firehouse, flying through space, or even Cybertron. 

The sun was going to be setting soon, the orange sky reflecting off of his humming frame as fans tried to cool down his temperature. Boulder hummed as he finished the last hole. He was too focused in his tune to notice there was someone trying to walk past him through the thicket of bushes and trees. The animals definitely noticed and moved away from the purple biolight and hungry pink optics. 

A little squirrel climbed over Boulder’s shoulder finally getting his attention. He noticed the rabbit and deer that had practically surrounded him before turning to look at the direction they were all staring at. 

“What is it you see?” he stood from his spot, shaking his servos of dirt. His voice was a little quieter than usual from hardly speaking all day but the mech hiding heard him clearly. Boulder watched as the bushes moved in a hurry to get away and he stepped closer, with his servos raised. “Hello, is someone there? Are you in need of assistance?”

The noise just kept retreating into the forest. Boulder approached it pushing past branches and that’s when he noticed fresh energon in the leaves and on the forest floor. His optics shot open. He wondered if it was a Cybertronian he’d never met before.  
“Don’t move anymore, you’re injured!” he pleaded gently. “I am Cybertronian, I can help. If you can-”

Boulder’s voice left him as he found an injured mech with deep scratches and nasty dents all over his black and purple frame. On his chassis he could easily see a Decepticon brand on there. It was scratched but still there.

“Get away!” growled the angry mech curled up against a tree. Barricade hugged his injured abdomen where he’d been stabbed by a certain air commander days ago. He’d been leaking energon unable to stop the injury or receive any help after being dumped in the middle of nowhere for his disobedience. 

Boulder looked at him with sad optics. “But you’re injured. I can help you, I have some basic first aid training.”

Like a wounded animal Barricade didn’t let his optics off Boulder as he suspiciously watched the green mech produce a medical kit from his subspace. He looked to see there were no weapons or anything threatening about Boulder. He had no claws, was gentle with his movements and his voice was sweet and patient. The green coat of paint was rare, Barricade’s optics glowed as his met Boulder’s golden stare. Barricade’s shoulders relaxed only slightly, still keeping his legs between them though and ready to kick if Boulder did anything alarming.

Boulder washed his servos and arms with a pre packaged disinfectant, easily getting the mud off his frame and between plating as he knelt down besides the injured enforcer. Barricade stared quietly.

“Here, let me wash the injury.” Offered Boulder. Barricade’s servos were shaking, his stab wound was unbearable. Even if it were Knock Out or Shockwave, he’d fight them before letting himself be treated for injuries. He was very distrusting by nature. He looked away but thankfully relaxed his arms. Boulder scooted a bit closer to the mech, sitting in between the Decepticon’s legs. 

Behind the engineer were some of the animals watching curiously. They hadn’t the slightest clue of the privilege they had to witness an Autobot help a Decepticon. 

“Let’s start with your servos,” said Boulder. Before Barricade could protest he felt the warm feeling of a servo larger than his grab his. He gasped shocked at how fearless Boulder was as he wiped at the dry energon in between his claws. Then the next servo. Now his arms.

Boulder was at least half his size in height. Barricade was much larger and his sharp edges and dark paint job clearly screamed Decepticon. Confused he watched as Boulder leaned in to wash his injured abdomen. 

“This will sting a bit at first, so heads up,” warned Boulder. Barricade cried in pain at the sting, his servos automatically resting on green shoulders. His frame trembled at the pain and aftershocks.

“Sorry, I know it hurts. Almost done,” informed Boulder as he took out a bottle of nanites that helmed with injuries like Barricade’s. It wouldn’t fix it up but it would stop any more energon from leaking. It felt cool against the hot frame of the Decepticon. Boulder wondered if the mech’s frame usually ran this warm. “My name is Boulder, sorry I didn’t introduce myself earlier,” he laughed softly. 

“Why are you helping me? Are you going to blackmail me? Turn me over to that wretched second In command seeker?”

“I’m here to help and I wouldn’t know any other Decepticon other than you. You’re the first I’ve met,” smiled Boulder.

Barricade frowned. “Are you an idiot? I’d kill you just for having that brand,” he touched at the Autobot Rescue brand on Boulder’s chassis with a single claw. 

“My responsibility is to help the injured. I’m trusting you not to hurt me while I help you,” Boulder placed some patches over the cut on Barricade’s abdomen. 

Barricade had no words, he merely watched as Boulder looked over the black and purple mech for any more nasty injuries. 

“Can you transform?”

“...” Barricade looked at the ground before back up at Boulder’s gentle face. “My left leg. I can’t move it. It’s why I’ve been dragging myself around. I don’t have good balance on my right either.”

“Hmm. It sounds like an internal cable might’ve been damaged during your scuffle.”

“It wasn’t a scuffle. Starscream purposely injured me so I may parish to the nature of this planet,” spat Barricade with venom. He loathed that treacherous mech. The seeker finally took an opportunity to try and kill Barricade without necessarily offlining him. Dying being trapped on the ground on this planet would be more humiliating and painful than the dignified murder Starscream spared him. 

“Oh,” Boulder glanced away regretful of what he’d brought up. “At least I found you though.”

Barricade’s face softened finally as he watched the mech look for something in his kit that could help.  
“I suppose so,” muttered the enforcer. “My designation is Barricade. How have you never met another Decepticon?”

“Unfortunately my team and I were in stasis for the whole war on our planet. There’s a lot I’ve missed out on.”

Barricade clicked his mouth. “Nothing worth experiencing I can assure you. What are you doing out here alone? That is dangerous.”

Boulder looked back to show Barricade they weren’t alone. The Decepticon glared at the animals but they didn’t seem to mind. 

“I was planting some trees. I’ve still got one left actually.”

“Planting? That sounds-” the mech’s vocalizer cut off into a fit of static. Boulder took out his cube of energon and offered it to Barricade. The Decepticon refused it, turning his face away as he tried to fix the issue himself. Boulder wasn’t going to quit easily and turned Barricade’s helm to face him. He poured the cube into his mouth slowly. 

Barricade drunk it quickly, having been hungry for a while. Boulder smiled and he took out another cube, this time Barricade accepting it in his servos. He downed that one quickly too.

“I will have to go and get some more supplies before I can fix you up.” Boulder informed as he stood up. His servo was quickly grabbed by the injured Decepticon.

“Wait.”

Boulder turned to him concerned. “Is something wrong? I won’t be gone too long.”

“You aren’t going to tell anyone I’m here are you? Bring your Autobot friends here and pull me apart or something?” growled the mech suspiciously.

“I won’t do that Barricade. You’re injured and I won’t take advantage of that.”

“Why not? I’m a Decepticon. Offlinining me would benefit your side. Don’t drag this on if you plan this, you Autobot-”

“I’m an engineer not a soldier,” Boulder cut him off with a bite to his voice. “ Don’t even suggest me offline you again. Now stay put and I will bring back some more energon and supplies.”

Barricade watched as the mech walked back where he’d come from. 

It wasn’t long until Barricade started to fall into recharge to conserve energy. He didn’t hear Knock Out and Breakdown appear, fetching the mech on Starscream’s orders.

The red mech knelt down to check Barricade. He was still online that much was clear with the biolights. He noticed the mech had some medical work done already.

“Looks like the troublemaker made a friend,” smirked Knock Out. “Someone’s already begun fixing him up. A little longer and he’d lost too much energon.”

Breakdown picked Barricade up. “Should I include that in the report?”

“Nah. Let’s just say I did that. There are no Decepticons out here so that means-”

“-You think an Autobot helped him?” gasped the blue bodyguard. Knock Out shrugged.

“Hey, crazier stuff has happened.”

The three of them traveled back onto the Nemesis ship via space bridge. Boulder returned to find Barricade missing. He felt worried, hopefully someone retrieved the mech. As he walked he noticed writing on the ground. It was written in Cybertronian.

_See ya later._


End file.
